Question: Simplify the expression. $(3n+8)(n-4)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${3n+8}$ onto the ${n}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {n}({3n+8}) + {-4}({3n+8})$ Then distribute the ${n}.$ $ = ({n} \times {3n}) + ({n} \times {8}) + {-4}({3n+8})$ $ = 3n^{2} + 8n + {-4}({3n+8})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 3n^{2} + 8n + ({-4} \times {3n}) + ({-4} \times {8})$ $ = 3n^{2} + 8n - 12n - 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3n^{2} - 4n - 32$